


Heaven

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's had a hard day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

Disclaimers: Don't belong to me, belong to Pet Fly, Paramount,  
etc....plot is mine

Notes: Bast's notes: See, once I met this really awesome chick who like *so* did not see the J/B thing....she loved (loves) J/B but.....she had this warped sense of reality. <eg> I showed her the error of her ways and now she is a true slash slut, like the rest of us. This is Greer's 2nd attempt at Slash...the first is quite good but she won't let me post it.....talk her into it, y'all. Summary: Jim's had a hard day 

Warnings: m/m sex 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heaven  


by

Greer

Jim sighed, trudging down the hallway to the loft. It had been a long week, mentally and physically wearing. He was glad it was the weekend, all he wanted to do was have a shower, a few drinks, and curl up in Blair's arms for the next two days. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as the thought of his partner flowed through his blood. Blair. Even the sound of his name was like music, even after the 9 months they had been lovers, the thought of his warm, sweet body made Ellison tingle happily. He sighed again, a little happier this time, hoping Blair was home. Maybe even in a pampering mood? Jim thought wistfully. Wouldn't that be nice, he pondered as he swung the door open. 

He froze in his tracks, staring, then looked around, smiling. The loft was dark, except for several candles which burned in several corners of the room, the warm scent of vanilla tickling his nostrils, along with the tempting scent of food, chicken in sweet mustard sauce, one of his favorites. A small fire burned in the fireplace, its flames dancing across the pile of blankets and pillows strewn in front of it. He could feel a warm dampness radiating from the bathroom, the feel of a hot bath awaiting him, knowing the bathroom was also lit only by candlelight. 

"Are you going to just stand there, or are you coming in?" Jim turned, his gaze falling across the couch, where Blair sat, resplendent in a half-open white shirt and slacks, his arms slung casually across the couch back as he smiled up at Jim, his hair glowing in the candle's light. 

"I guess I could come in for a little while," he smiled, stepping inside, pushing the door shut behind him. Blair returned the smile, standing up slowly, sauntering over towards Jim, swaying softly to the music that played quietly in the background. "Baby, you always know just what I need..." he smiled as Blair stopped in front of him, sliding his arms up around his neck. 

"And what do you need, Jim?" Blair whispered, pressing his lips up into Jim's, kissing him softly, caressing the muscles in his aching neck. 

"You, baby. I always need you...." Jim breathed against Blair's soft lips, returning the kiss, feeling a blissful warmth flowing through him like melting honey as he pulled Blair into his arms, cradling him against his steadily beating heart. 

"I guess you're in luck tonight...." Blair murmured, sliding his hands down to Jim's shoulders, pushing his jacket off. "Because I'm all yours...." 

Jim smiled, burying his face in Blair's soft curls, nuzzling his ear, kissing it tenderly, enjoying the shiver that ran through the lithe frame in his arms, pulling him closer. Blair moaned softly, rubbing Jim's shoulders as they kissed, then stepping back. 

"Come on...." he smiled up at Jim, taking his hand, leading him towards the bathroom. Jim followed, reveling in the feel of Blair's hand in his, following his guide across the loft. 

Once in the bathroom, Blair stopped, turning towards Jim, tugging at his clothes, undressing him. Jim stood still, luxuriating in the feel of the smaller man's hands on his clothes, his body as he stripped him slowly, tossing his clothes into a small pile at his feet, spreading small kisses across his skin as he pulled his clothes away. When he was naked, Blair smiled, pressing a long, slow kiss into Jim's trembling abdomen, then slowly stood, pushing Jim gently towards the steaming bath that awaited him. 

Jim stepped into the water, a small groan of pleasure escaping his lips as he sank into the welcoming warmth, sinking down into the steaming liquid as Blair kneeled beside him, pressing a soft kiss onto his slack lips. 

"God....Blair...." Jim sighed, as he picked up a soft sponge, starting to bathe Jim, washing away the tension and sweat of the day, rubbing slow circles into his trembling skin, whispering quiet words of love and assurance. Jim sank back into the tub, his eyes fluttering shut, reveling in the feel of Blair cleaning him, a low moan of pleasure easing from his lips. "God, baby, you make me feel so good...." he sighed blissfully as Blair's hand sank beneath the water, stroking his slowly hardening cock, then trailing down his legs, massaging the relaxing muscles on his thighs. "Oh yeah...." Jim smiled as Blair washed his feet, feeling the tension melting away from him with every stroke, stretching languorously in the warm water. "I Love you, Blair..." he whispered as Blair moved back up his body, washing his chest, bending over him slowly. 

"I Love you too, Jim...." Blair said softly, pressing a gentle kiss onto Jim's slack lips, nuzzling down across his jaw line, his hand curving back around Jim, carefully washing his shoulders. Jim sat up slowly, moaning softly in pleasure as Blair washed his back, feeling the bubbles trickling down his skin, sighing in utter content. He leaned back as Blair pushed him back gently, trailing the sponge down his finely muscled chest, then dropping it on the edge of the tub. "Don't move...." Blair whispered, pressing a soft kiss against Jim's lips, standing up. 

"I won't move baby...." Jim sighed, sinking slowly back into the warm water, feeling the gentle ripples washing over his now clean skin, smiling blissfully. He lay silently for the next few moments, hearing Blair moving in the kitchen, then smiling as he heard his guide's footsteps approaching again. 

His eyes fluttered open, smiling up at Blair as he knelt down next to Jim, balancing the tray he was carrying on the edge of the bathtub, returning the smile. 

"Hungry?" Blair asked softly, picking up a piece of chicken, holding it up to Jim's mouth. Jim sighed blissfully, opening his mouth as Blair placed the food inside, chewing slowly, looking up at Blair as he swallowed, opening his mouth for another bite. His hand reached up, stilling Blair's arm as he fed him, sucking slowly on his fingers, caressing his arm as he moaned in pleasure. 

"Jim....." Blair whispered, pulling his hand back, feeding Jim another piece, a small whimper of desire escaping his lips as Jim trapped his fingers in his mouth again, sucking them harder, his tongue trailing around Blair's trembling fingers. Jim fed hungrily, on the food, on Blair, feeling the desire in him building slowly with a delicious warmth as one hunger abated as another grew, his blood singing in his body. 

"Enough..." Jim growled languidly, pushing against the almost empty plate, reaching for Blair as he set the plate aside. He pulled Blair down to him, feeding hungrily on the gorgeous, full lips above him, moaning as his body began to throb steadily with desire. Blair returned the kiss, stroking Jim's chest for a few moments, then pushing back, pulling out of Jim's reach. He smiled at Jim's growl of displeasure, holding his hand out to his lover, helping him out of the bathtub. 

Jim stood still, feeling his body throbbing with desire as Blair toweled him off carefully, his lips planting hot, gentle kisses across Jim's skin as he dried it, moving down his stiffening body, whispering his name against the moist, hot skin in front of him. Jim groaned, his eyes sinking shut as Blair caressed him with the soft towel, even softer lips trailing after it, feeling the sweet, torturous ache spilling through his body as his hands began to gently caress Blair's hair, pulling him closer. 

"Jim....." Blair's voice whispered, rubbing his face gently across Jim's trembling stomach, then standing slowly, reaching for the robe that hung on the door. 

"Don't need it..." Jim groaned, reaching for Blair, his blood singing with ecstacy, wanting desperately to hold the younger man against his trembling body, pull him into his arms. He moaned with frustration as Blair stepped back, pulling the robe over his shoulders, over his arms, tying it loosely around his waist. 

"Trust me...." Blair whispered, his eyes dancing as he took Jim's hand again, leading him out towards the fireplace. He wrapped his arms loosely around Jim's neck, pressing a slow, delicious kiss against his lips, then pushed him down gently onto the couch, stepping away. "I'll be right back...." he promised softly, strolling over to the kitchen, shivering as he felt Jim's hungry eyes on his back, devouring the sight of him. He went to the stove, pulling the small porcelain flask out of the pot of hot water on the stove, placing it on the waiting tray between two small cups, then moved back across the floor, kneeling in front of his lover, sliding the tray onto the table next to the couch. He carefully filled the two small cups, holding one up to Jim as he took the other, sitting down closely to the larger man, sliding an arm around his shoulders, whispering soft words of love in his ear as he held the cup up to his lips. 

Jim drank slowly, feeling the warm, thick sake trickle down his throat, then turned towards his lover, tilting the cup in his hand against those delicious, pouting lips, moaning softly as Blair drank deeply, his eyes never leaving Jim's, pulling him closer as his other hand, the cup tossed aside, caressed the hard, muscled chest next to him. 

"God....Blair....you're killing me....." Jim moaned as Blair emptied the cup in his hand, the tip of his tongue dipping down, running along the edge. He smiled as Jim tossed the cup aside with a groan, pulling Blair into his arms, kissing him hungrily. Blair moaned, leaning back against the couch as the larger body of his lover pressed into him, pushing him back into the cushions, devouring his mouth. Blair whimpered in pleasure as Jim's hands began to explore, pushing his shirt open, hungry fingers seeking and finding the throbbing pleasure points on his chest, arching his back against Jim's touch as the large fingers teased his nipples, stroking, caressing, pinching them gently. 

"Jim....." Blair whispered as Jim's head sank down, his tongue surging forward, licking his chest hungrily, pulling the hardened peaks into his mouth, hands wrapping around his back, pulling him into a desperate embrace. Jim moaned, biting down gently, pulling carefully at the ring looped through the taut flesh in his mouth, groaning Blair's name into the soft hair that caressed his cheek, fingers kneading the warm muscles on Blair's tense back shoulders. "Oh God....Jim....." Blair sighed, pressing himself up against Jim's hungry mouth, his fingers caressing Jim's head, trailing through the short hair, trailing across his ears, shuddering in pleasure. 

"God, Blair....you are so fucking beautiful......" Jim moaned against his lover's chest, sliding up that gorgeous body, wrapping his lips over Blair's, feeding hungrily on the soft mouth beneath him. Blair gasped, his arms wrapping around Jim's neck, pulling him closer as their tongues tangled and danced together, moaning as Jim's hands slid down his chest, pushing his shirt open, easing it down his shoulders, hungry fingers fumbling with his pants. 

"Jim....." Blair whimpered as his pants were pulled open and pushed down his legs. "Jim....." he gasped as they were tossed aside, feeling the warm wetness of Jim's tongue caressing his aching cock, two strong hands caressing and kneading his hips as his body arched upwards, groaning in delirious pleasure. "Oh yes....." he whispered as Jim's mouth slid over and down him, tongue licking, teasing, stroking his now throbbing hardness. "Yes....." he sobbed, fingers gripping his lover's head frantically as his balls were licked slowly, sensuously, feeling those strong fingers rubbing, stroking, milking his erection as he gasped his name desperately, repeatedly, chanting it into the warm nights air. "Jim...." Blair gasped, feeling the tension building in him, feeling that wonderful flowing ache that only Jim could give him racing in his blood, coursing through his veins, exploding in his soul. He cried out, pulling Jim closer, his head flailing back and forth against the couch, wanting this to last forever, wanting to reach the peak right now and never leave, fingers kneading against the warm skin on Jim's neck, arching up further into his touch, screaming out his name over and over. 

"C'mon baby..." Jim groaned, pulling back, his hands sliding under Blair's thrusting ass cheeks, pulling him closer. "Come for me....I want to taste you....suck you...drink you down...." he gasped, sucking Blair's throbbing cock back into his mouth, swallowing it deeply, his fingers dancing across the tight, pulsating pucker just below it, pushing the tip of one into the tight, hot little rosebud. Blair screamed, arching desperately against Jim, shooting his hot, creamy seed deep into Jim's eager throat, sobbing out his name as Jim drank him hungrily, swallowing every drop, fingers stroking his throbbing balls in rhythm with the contractions of his throat. Blair sobbed in delirious pleasure as Jim drained him, collapsing back into the couch, whimpering in pleasure. 

"Blair...." Jim groaned huskily, sitting up, shrugging frantically out of his robe, pulling his limp, sated body down onto the blankets by the fire, pushing those beautiful thighs apart, burying his face between them. He licked hungrily at the quivering flesh, thrusting a finger deeply into that hot, tight little passage that beckoned him, moaning with desire as Blair's hips thrust up at him, spreading his thighs further, gasping out Jim's name. His eyes darted over, seeing the bottle of lube by the couch, pulling it open, squirting some onto his trembling fingers, plunging two of them deep inside his guides sweet, tight little ass, moaning deliriously as Blair cried out, thrusting against his touch. 

"Jim....Jim....more....please.....more....." Blair gasped as Jim thrust his fingers in deeply, reveling in how quickly and eagerly his lover opened for him. Blair sobbed, squirming down on Jim's fingers as they pushed into him, his breaths hot against his guides thighs, gasping out his name. "Now, Jim, now...." Blair begged, whimpering in passion, spreading his legs further apart. "NOW...." 

"Blair...." Jim gasped, pressing up against him, holding for one sweetly delicious, torturous moment, then plunged deeply into him, burying himself into the aching body of his guide. 

"YES...." Blair sobbed, pushing down, impaling himself on Jim's hot, throbbing cock. "Yes...Jim...give it to me....now......fuck me, Jim.....fuck me.....!" 

"Yes...." Jim groaned, burying himself balls deep into that hot, tight tunnel under him. "Blair!!" he grunted, thrusting hard against him, propping himself above Blair on two straining forearms, gripping the pillow underneath his head, crying out in delirious ecstacy. "Blair....baby...you're so tight....so hot...so sweet....." he groaned, bending down to kiss the two full, sensuous lips that cried out his name under him, burying his tongue deeply into that hot, wet mouth. "So good....baby, you're so good...." he groaned, thrusting harder, plunging as deep into Blair's ass as he could. "So tight....oh, so tight....so hot.....so, so sweet.....so good.....Blair.....God......Blair......" 

"Jim.....Oh my God...." Blair whimpered, fingers digging deeply into his Sentinel's shoulders. "Jim...it's so good....Your cock...your cock in my ass.....it's so good.....so good....." he shuddered, burying his face in the broad shoulder above him, biting down into the hot, sweating skin, reveling in its taste. "Jim....fuck me......fuck me harder....harder Jim....need harder...." he begged. "HARDER..." 

"Anything you want...." Jim gasped, digging his hands into the soft flesh of Blair's ass, tilting his hips up more, driving into him. Blair groaned, head falling back, body rocking and shuddering with pleasure as Jim slammed into him as hard as he could, arching his hips up off the floor with each thrust. 

"YES....." Blair moaned, bracing his feet flat on the floor, pushing his hips up to meet each of Jim's hard thrusts into him. His head bent back further, screaming Jim's name as he pumped Blair's aching cock against his stomach, one finger wrapped around his balls, pulling them towards the edge of ecstacy. 

"Oh God....." Jim gasped, feeling his orgasm racing up his spine, screaming through his blood, ripping through his senses, pushing him over the edge of absolute pleasure. 

"JIM!!" Blair screamed, fingers digging in his shoulders as he came in frantic spurts across his and Jim's stomachs, grinding his ass down on Jim's cock as it flooded his body, sobbing in ecstatic pleasure as Jim buried his tongue in Blair's mouth, crushing their bodies together, their hearts beating together in a glorious, frantic, delirious rhythm. 

Jim cried out, stiffening as the last of his orgasm spilled into Blair, collapsing onto the sweating, moaning body beneath him, cradling it in his arms, moaning words of love and undying passion into the hot, sweaty crook of his lover's neck, knowing heaven could be nothing greater than the circle of Blair's arms. 

End 


End file.
